Synthesis-secretion coupling in catecholamine-containing cells is believed to occur via modulation of the rate-limiting enzyme in catecholamine biosynthesis, tyrosine hydroxylase. We have demonstrated that tyrosine hydroxylase is activated by phosphorylating conditions and that the kinetic expression of this activation is dependent upon pH. These alterations in tyrosine hydroxylase activity may supply a mechanism for synthesis-secretion coupling.